Garmageddon (The Devereaux Story)/(Part One) Chapter 4
While Eska and the Forest Scouts made their way towards Balthazar's castle, her friends helped the village evacuate before the portal in the sky officially opened. Spiro made sure everyone brought their belongings and Felipe and Bash helped them carry them. While helping out Eccentric and Glacia, he overheard something that Glacia had said to Eccentric, "I can't believe we're leaving this village! I wanted us to be able to live here, marry here, have our children here! But now...now we're just gonna give it up?!" "I know how you feel, Glacia," Eccentric put his hand on her shoulder, "But you heard what the others said. Those creatures that other guy is making could be dangerous. I just hope Eska is able to stop them in time." Spiro wished for the same thing. He would tell them, but they didn't want him to think that he was eavesdropping on their conversation. With the others, Bash noticed Benny seeming down in the dumps. He walked over to comfort him, "Benny, it's gonna be alright. Eska will return!" "But, what if this will be the last time I see her?" Benny asked Bash, "I just...I wish I could've told her how I felt. I wish could tell her that I love her. Greatly. Her genuine smile and cuteness. It's just...contagious, y'know?" He sighed, "but, that moment may be our final moment together. I just...I wish it could've been longer." "All we can do is hope," Britze came over, "We know Eska has had many ideas in the past, so she may be able to handle the situation." "And what if she doesn't?" Mona asked Britze, "I mean, this weather thing is, like, probably dangerous! Besides.." she shuffled closer to Benny, "...it would be a shame for Benny to realize that Eska may die during this battle, right?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him, "And then what are you going to do, Benny-boo? I'll be here for you!" Benny looked at Mona. What would the risk be if Eska actually died in battle? Who would he be able to talk to? Should he give Mona a chance? "Well," Benny's cheeks turned red as he shyly touched her hand with his pinky, "I-I guess..." "Oh, Benny!" Mona intertwined her fingers in his, "I always knew you would come around!" The others watched as Benny and Mona evacuated the village, hand in hand. "Oh no," Felipe realized, "Mousier Benny is starting to lose his mind." "Eska will be heartbroken once she realizes what happened!" Britze commented. "And I think Charming will have his hawk eyes on him for the rest of the trip," Bash pointed to him. "Oh Eska," Spiro hoped, "I hope you'll be able to fix this." Meanwhile, the Forest Scouts were leading the way as Eska sat on Peewit's shoulder and watched, "So...do any of you guys know how to actually get there?" The Forest Scouts stopped. Peewit cleared his throat, "Um...actually...we weren't given directions to his castle." "My only wish was that we should've asked," Julia thumped her forehead with hand. Suddenly a beam of yellow light shot across the sky. It looked like a lightning bolt point through the forest, as if it was showing them the way. Julia quietly thanked Mother Nature, whom she thought sent the lightning bolt, and the Scouts followed it through the Forest. However, they quickly grew tired and they sat down to rest. Johan huffed, "I didn't realize how FAR this place would be on foot!" "Maybe we need a vehicle?" Cerise suggested. "And I may know just how to get one!" Eska held her wand high and concentrated on it to let it shine. As soon as it did, an engine is heard in the distance, and Julia's automobile car from the hovel came driving towards them. It stopped just in time and the others got in. "Eska, my dear, you are a genius!" King Gerard commented. "If only this space was a little less cramped," Jackie tried to move around. "Sorry," Julia smiled in guilt, "I haven't renovated this thing since it was just me, Johan, and Peewit." Julia started the car, "Now, to the castle!" Julia drove and followed the lightning bolt through the forest until they reached the end where Serenity Meadow and the Wasteland of Darkness were separated by a fog. Still, the lightning bolt shined through. Once they made it through, they spotted the source of the red clouds...Balthazar's Castle. Previous Next Category:Garmageddon chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story